Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a developer collecting device that suctions and collects toner particles (developer) scattered in a development device in an image forming apparatus. This developer collecting device includes a toner suction duct, in which a suction port is located adjacent to the development device, and a toner collecting part, which is connected to the toner suction duct and suctions and collects the toner particles scattered in the development device via the toner suction duct.